In a conventional search system, a cross searching CGI receives a search request message from a browser, and generates a search criterion on the basis of the search request message according to a description rule of a search site. The search request message with the search criterion as an argument is transmitted to the search site. HTML data as a result of the cross search is received from the search site. The cross searching CGI program converts the HTML data, and returns search result presentation screen data containing the converted HTML data to the browser.
The system requires a user to preliminarily think about a search keyword and input the keyword into the browser for performing cross searching. The system cannot present information to the user unless the user inputs the keyword.